A suspension system for a vehicle typically includes various components such as shock absorbers, springs, stabilizer bars and the like. Such components are typically arranged between the vehicle wheel and a vehicle body, have a set of fixed (non-variable) properties and thereby provide a set of fixed handling characteristics for the vehicle. However, variable handling characteristics may be desirable, e.g. for a vehicle traveling under different road conditions, carrying loads of different weights, or the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative suspension system components that provide a variable suspension system and variable handling characteristics.